


Life in the Vampire Society

by Rhaps0dy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Percy, Humans, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Other, Slash, Soulmates, Top!Luke, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke arrives at the Jackson mansion, under instructions from his father, to take care of the young master in the house. He meets Percy, the most beautiful vampire he has ever met, and experience life together, school, and unravel the mystery surrounding Percy's parents disappearance. (Might have more characters later on.) This is inspired from Vampire Knight, the manga, so the INCEST in this story is not REALLY INCEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote! I actually wanted to complete the story before I upload the chapters, but I realize it is really difficult to continue this story so I'm kinda stuck, BUT, I really wanted to share my first fanfiction with everyone! I already have the next chapter, and still writing more, but, here goes! Remember to comment so I know where to improve on! Cuz I wanna know what u guys think! Thanks a lot for reading!

"Young master, the limousine is ready," the male dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie mentioned as he bowed slightly.

"Is that so, Chiron? I will be right there." replied a man wearing a formal black suit.

This man is Luke, son of Hermes Castellan, and young master of the noble Castellan Family. He has short-cropped sandy blond hair, startling deep sky blue eyes, and a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. He was tall, muscular and had an athletic build.

His mind was clouded with thoughts as he faced the drawn curtains of his mansion. For the first time ever, he was going to be staying at another vampire's mansion for gods know how long, and it belongs to a PURE-BLOOD at that.

 

Pure bloods are greatly feared as they possess the power to control other vampires with or without their consent. And nowadays pure blood families are hard to come by because they mostly shun away from society to keep their blood pure. Vampires born in pure blood families inter-marry, which means siblings marry each other to give birth to pure blood children who would also in the future inter-marry. This allows them to retain their family's blood and keep it pure.

Whereas nobles are vampires with the closest generic make up of the blood to pure blooded vampires, meaning that their blood is more pure compared to normal vampires. Pure blooded vampires also age more slowly compared to other vampires and while noble vampires age more slowly than normal vampires, they still age faster than pure blooded vampires.

 

With a sigh, he took a final glance around the room, and strolled out the door with his butler closing it behind him.

 

/   B   R   E   A   K  /

 

As the suave, sleek and shiny limousine drove into the compound, Luke scanned through his surroundings. After entering the big overhanging main gates a while ago, there were only trees lining both sides of the driveway. It was night time hence it was unable to tell if the trees aligning the driveway were dense or spaced out. There wasn't much in sight, just a boring driveway, and Luke started hoping his time here would not be as bad as he was imagining it to be right at that moment. He blamed his father for his predicament as his father was the one who volunteered him to do this "job" in the first place. Something about the pride of a noble and it being an honour to serve the Jackson family... Why couldn't he do it himself then? Why did he have to drag Luke into this whole thing? Luke was having a nice, cosy life hanging around the clubs with pretty vampire ladies in his arms and liquor to go along with them.

 

The vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a porch, and Luke's thoughts came to a halt as well. Chiron, Luke's butler, opened the door, and Luke coolly stepped out of his limousine, straightened his clothes, and buttoned his long overcoat. He turned to look at the massive mansion staring him in the face, it was at least 3 times larger than his own. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly climbed the stairs to the front door and rang the bell. The chime of the bell could be heard resonating throughout the entire mansion as if no one was staying in there. He waited for at least half a minute, before he heard footsteps behind the door, and before the door slowly creaked open. What he saw took his breath away...

 

Luke stared with wide eyes at the beautiful creature in front of him. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes that stood out from his fair skin which looked absolutely flawless. If Luke had been homosexual, he would totally jump that guy right then.  **CORRECTION** , even if he was not homosexual, he still wanted to jump the guy right then. But, Luke had great self-control, something one will learn after living two thousand years, he curbed that urge behind a nice and friendly smile, and extended his hand towards the male at the door.

 "Hi, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."

 

 


	2. The Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke explains in detail how he ended up at the Jackson mansion, and a MAYBE steamy bathroom scene? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before you start reading, I just wanted to thank you all for reading so far! Especially the first few people to kudos this fanfiction!! fearleshadowhunter, irishasianpersuasion, DragonFaith & some guests!! Also for commenting, irishasianpersuasion & Greenfeathers_88!!! You guys made me want to continue writing this fanfiction!! And thanks to your support, I manage to think of more chapters to write!!! So, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!! I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter. My school term just started so I won't be posting most probably in the next 2 months, because I hardly have time for any other stuff, including sleep, other than school work during school term, so I wrote out a kind of SMUT scene? I hope it is satisfactory cuz it's my first time writing this kinda thing! :'D 
> 
> So now, without further ado, let's start!!
> 
> P.S. Oh! And er, pardon the chapter naming sense. I didn't know what would suit it. :'D

_Luke stared with wide eyes at the beautiful creature in front of him. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes that stood out from his fair skin which looked absolutely flawless. If Luke had been homosexual, he would totally jump that guy right then. **CORRECTION** , even if he was not homosexual, he still wanted to jump the guy right then. But, Luke had great self-control, something one will learn after living two thousand years, he curbed that urge behind a nice and friendly smile, and extended his hand towards the male at the door._

_"Hi, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."_

 

_\----- Ending of chapter 1 -----_

**__\-----_ _ ** **__Start of chapter 2_ _ ** **__\-----_ _ **

 

 

The beautiful male at the door did not return his handshake but rather, just stared at him. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before the boy shook his hand, and asked, "Who are you exactly?".

Just as Luke was about to answer, a loud "BLEHHH!!" came from inside the house. "That should be my question!! Who are you? And what are you doing here?! And Percy! What are you doing answering the door?!!"

The beautiful boy that Luke just got the name of, Percy, turned back and said, "Grover, because you were busy, so I came to answer the door for you."

The person named Grover exclaimed, "Percy! You are not supposed to talk to strangers or show yourself to them!! Remember? We've been on this!!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

The guy, Grover, was busy glaring at Percy, while Percy was looking down at the floor with a poker face, and Luke cleared his throat to get their attention. Both males turned their attention onto Luke and he conveyed, "My name is Luke, and I am from the Castellan Family. I'm here to take care of and accompany the young master of the house as a request from his parents."

At that sentence, both males froze.

Grover asked, "You said you come from the Castellan Family, so you are a noble?"

"Uh-huh" Luke replied as he extended his hand to Grover with a business smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grover shook his hand unsurely and enquired again, "And you said the master and lady of this house requested for you to take care of the young master?"

"Yes, that was what I said." Luke answered.

"When?" Grover questioned.

"I am not quite sure about the exact day, because my father was the one who accepted the request, and he only told me about it a week ago."

"So you do know that the master and lady are currently not in then?" Grover stated.

"Well, yes, I kind of guessed so since I was asked to take care of the young master, so I presumed that they went on holiday or something and wanted someone to look after their son." Luke coolly replied. He did not know what to make of all this questioning, since the master of the house was the one who requested this of him? Surely he would have notified his butler and his son...

"Grover, let him in. We should talk about this properly." Percy said.

"Erm, ok." Grover reluctantly agreed. "Please come in, sir. Your butler as well."

 

/   B   R   E   A   K  /

 

As Luke followed Grover, the butler _(Luke guessed)_ , and Percy, the young master of the Jackson Family _(Luke guessed too)_ , down the empty corridor, he noticed that the mansion seemed like there were only the two of them living in it, though everything seemed too clean, no cobwebs or dust particles, which was really weird since there was no way two people could upkeep that humongous mansion. Everywhere in the mansion was dark, there were no lights on, despite it being such a huge mansion, though that was not a problem since vampires could see in the dark. The only light source was the moonlight coming through the ceiling-to-floor windows. Just then, Grover stopped in front of a door, and opened it. Light spilled out through the gaps and Luke had to squint his eyes as it was suddenly too bright. Grover motioned for them to go in, and Luke and his butler followed Percy in as Grover closed the door and locked it.

The room was a big living room with a high ceiling and ceiling-to-floor window doors that open to a balcony each. There were shelves with books at the far side of the room and there were also a few picture frames on the wall. A chandelier was hanging above a small wooden rectangular coffee table in the middle of the room, and around the table, there were four sofas–2 three-seaters and 2 one-seaters. However, Grover motioned them towards an empty spot in the room, and slid open the flooring to reveal a stairway. Luke was slightly surprised at that, but he revealed nothing from his expression. The stairway had a few lamps on the walls to lit the path. They went down many flights of stairs and made a few turns before reaching the base. They were faced with two metal doors that were locked with a big padlock, which Grover then took a out a key, and opened it. He pushed open one side of the door slightly for them to go through. The metal doors were several inches thick, and they seemed really heavy. Once Luke entered the room, he was slightly surprised, because this room had the exact same layout as the previous room they were in, just that this one did not have any windows at all, and there were a few other doors in the room that were locked or chained with a padlock.

Percy walked to one of the three-seater sofa, and slumped into it. Luke headed toward the opposite three-seater and sat down. Chiron stood some distance from behind Luke's sofa and Grover went to brew tea. Percy stared at Luke, and questioned, "So... you mentioned that you were sent here by my parents to look after me?"

"Well, that was what I was told." Luke answered.

"So, how long are you suppose to stay?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, as I was told, until your parents are back." Luke replied.

Percy had an unreadable expression, he gripped his fingers loosely and spoke softly, like he was keeping his anger in check, "But they have been missing for a really long time, who knows when they are gonna come back."

Silence filled the room as neither party knew what to say, but Grover broke the silence with "Tea is here!!".

At that, Luke suddenly remembered, "Well! Even though I do not know when exactly your parents will be back, but! I have instructions with me." He mentioned as he took out a piece of paper from his coat's inner pocket. He held it out to Percy, who took it curiously. As he flipped open the paper, he gasped, as written on the paper, were his father's handwriting. The letter said:

 

_Dear Hermes,_

_It's been a really long time. How have you been? Your son must already be a few thousand years old, time really flies. You must be wondering why I suddenly decided to send you a letter. I am sad to say that this matter is of utmost importance, and I am in grave need of your help. Sally recently gave birth to our beautiful son, Percy Jackson, but in a few years' time, something might happen to Sally and I, and Percy might be in danger. So, we will be hiding him. Please follow according to the instructions below in 600 years' time. We will be counting on you._

_Your dear friend,  
Poseidon_

_In 600 years' time:_

_1) Send your son, Luke, over to my family mansion. Be a friend to Percy._

_2) Enroll him(Percy) in Olympus Academy, or whichever school your son(Luke) is at. Let him learn to make friends and define foes. Learn what happens in the world, and the ways of our kind._

_3) Live life & Stay alive. As things will start happening._

 

_P.S._

"What comes after this? In the postscript?" Percy asked and looked over to Luke.

Luke shrugged and replied, "I have no clue. My dad only handed me this copy, I guess whatever comes next is still with him."

Grover looked over Percy's shoulder to read the letter and exclaimed, "What does it mean by 'things will start happening'? How about 'STAY ALIVE'??! That sounds SUPER SCARY man, BLEHH!! And why must this instruction start after 600 years? Percy has been lonely and needed a friend since FOREVER!!!"

At this, Percy gave a smile, and said, "Hey G-man! you are my friend. I have you. It's been enough for me all this years."

Luke looked at them with surprise, not that he let it show on his face, but after Percy made that statement, Grover gave him an embarrassed look, and scratched his head and said, "Yeah Percy! I will always be here with you! Not to worry!!"

Luke thought that their relationship seemed so much closer than that of a master and his butler.

Especially when Percy said, "I'm not worried at all" with a happy smile and trusting look in his eyes.

 

/   B   R   E   A   K  /

 

Afterwards, Grover had led Luke and his butler out of that basement room, back up the stairs, out of the big living room, and to the corridors of the mansion once again. He gave them a brief tour of the mansion so they at least knew where the basic places were, such as, bathroom, kitchen, and Grover's room. Finally, he led Luke to his room, which was on the second floor, and Chiron had the room next to Grover's room, figuring it'll be better for the butlers to get to know each other. Once Luke got comfortable in his room, he told Chiron to leave for the night, as he could settle things himself. After relaxing himself by sitting in the dark for a few minutes, Luke got up and headed for the baths.

On the way there, Luke was thinking of how big the bathroom was when Grover had given them the tour. It had shower cubicles, a big bathtub in the middle, **CORRECTION** , the bathroom was like a Japanese hot spring, where the hotspring IS the bathtub in this case. It was so big, Luke wasn't sure if it could be called a bathtub. The bathroom also had individual shower stalls, but it had open stalls where people could see each other too.

Just as he thought about that, he reached the bathroom and opened the door. The bathroom had a small corridor to walk through before one can see the whole bathroom, this is so that the bathing area is shielded from sight at the door. 

Luke was stunned by what he saw when he was at the end of the corridor. He stood rooted to the ground, as he saw Percy showering in one of the open stalls.

He stared at the fair beauty, that was currently rinsing from top to toe with his back towards Luke. At first, Luke was looking at how Percy held the shower head above his head to rinse his whole body, but then, his sight slowly moved downwards to Percy's ass. It was a really nice ass. It was taut and round, and looked really soft to touch, Luke was tempted to walk over to grope it.

Just then, Percy turned 90 degrees to his left. Luke gasped, as he could see Percy's thing. He hurriedly shifted his view up, where he saw that Percy's eyes were closed. He had this really blissful look with a soft blush on his face due to the hot water, that had Luke imagining how Percy would look like, when he came. In addition to that, Percy was facing upwards, showing his pale neck. Luke saw how the blood flowed through Percy's veins, he licked his lips, his irises briefly flashing red, his heart pumping faster as he felt a rush of adrenaline. He wanted to sink his teeth into that gorgeous looking neck, to feel the euphoria flowing through him when he quenches his thirst. His throat suddenly felt dry, as if he were in a desert. 

Blood was like an aphrodisiac to a vampire, especially the blood of one's love. Once a vampire falls in love, only that love(s)* is able to quench the thirst and satisfy the hunger. 

Luke was trying his best to think of other less arousing stuff, when Percy noticed him.

"Luke, why are you standing there?"

Luke stuttered, "Er, I wa...was..... I didn't want to disturb you."

Percy laughed and said, "Hey man, its ok. This is a bathroom, it is totally fine for you to come in. Do you like to shower? Or soak in the tub?"

Luke started walking towards the benches while saying, "It depends. On time and my mood. Normally a shower is enough, but I guess sometimes a soak in the tub is nice too. How about you? But I'm guessing its shower since that's what you are doing right now."

Percy gave a chuckle, "Yeah, I like showers more than soaking. Showering makes me feel really refreshed afterwards. While soaking makes me feel all tired and, maybe too relax?"

Luke laughed, "That seems like how you would be."

He was butt naked when he headed towards the open showering area.

Percy faced him after he started the shower. 

"So this is how having a friend feels like huh."

He gave a smile, and continued, "It is really fun and enjoyable to have a friend to talk too! Grover never shares the bath with me, sometimes he is too serious with his butler job. I ask him occasionally, but he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to."

Luke tried hard not to stare at the pink and delicious looking nipple peeking out at him from under the water flow. He rinsed his hair so he could close his eyes, and told Percy, "Yupp! This is how having friends feel like. After enrolling in school, you will have more friends! Even though that would be in 3 months time since that is when the next school term is."

Percy gave a sigh, "I wonder if I can get along with them, with people, I have only been with Grover all my life. Maybe I won't get along with them and maybe they will hate me?"

Luke stopped his shower to look Percy in the eyes, and held on to Percy's shoulders.

"Don't worry, this is why I am here, to help you. But seeing as how you are able to talk so well with me right now, I wouldn't worry too much." Luke said with a reassuring smile.

They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Percy gave him a smile and exclaimed, "Ok, I believe you."

With that, he stopped his shower, dried himself, wore his clothes, and waved bye to Luke, saying good night with a small smile, and left the bathroom.

 

When Luke was left by himself in the bathroom, as he continued soaping himself, he started thinking back to what he saw a few moments ago. The fair skin, tight ass, small pink nub, rosy lips, alluring neck, and Percy's..... thing. He quickly rinsed the soap off his body, and when he accidentally brushed over his member, he gave a small moan, noticing that he was half hard. He stopped the shower, and slid into the bath tub.

The warm water was really soothing and calming. It's been a really long time since he last had to do this, but the day's temptation had been too much.

Luke experimentally touched his member, and he gave a small moan, then he started stroking it, which resulted in a sharp intake of breath. He continued stroking the shaft while thinking of the round ass he saw. He occasionally slid his index finger under his member, to touch the sensitive vein there, he gave a slight tremble and gritted his teeth to avoid moaning too loudly. He starting stroking his member again while rubbing the tip with his thumb, spreading the precum over the tip. He thought of the small alluring pink nubs on Percy's chest that looked so delicious to nibble on, and the thought of biting that smooth neck, "Ugh" Luke gave a groan, as he continued stroking. He made a ring around his member with his index finger and thumb on his right hand, and thought of how it would feel like to ram into that tight ass. He mimicked the action with the ring he made with his fingers, and grunted. He continued doing that and started massaging his balls with his left hand. He moaned and gasped, as he alternately switched between stroking with his right hand, the ring as if thrusting into Percy's hole, and rubbing the tip of his member. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving in and out, he felt himself getting closer, when something tightened in his gut. He stroked the vein on the underside of his member, and increased the speed of his stroking, releasing a muffled moan or two, and when he remembered Percy's bliss look with the soft blush on his face, Luke thought of Percy, lying on his back, with a dazed look in his eyes filled with lust, face flushed, hands reaching out towards Luke and mouthing "Luke!", and "Mmph" Luke came biting down on his bottom lip to avoid giving out a loud groan. He looked down at his cum covered hand which was slowly being cleaned off by the tub water, and felt strangely satisfied. He had this warm fuzzy feeling in him, which he did not understand.

After soaking for another 10 minutes in the bathtub, Luke got out to rinse himself another time, wore new clothes, and left the bathroom.

 

While walking back to his room, Luke thought that life there would not be as bad as he thought after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this meant that "love(s)" is actually love or loves, the "s" is optional because some people have 2 loves. Like Yuuki in vampire knight, she loves Zero and Kaname so only when she drinks from both of them, then she will feel satisfied. Or else, if she only drinks from one, she will still feel hungry. So in this fanfiction, it kinda works like that too. :)
> 
> SO!!! That concludes chapter 2!! I posted this without completing chapter 3 because I had no time to finish it, but chapter 3 is about 70% complete!! But I will only continue writing in my school term only if I manage to squeeze out time. ALSO, how was the MASTURBATION scene? It is my first time writing this kind of thing, it was a little short, but I hope it was ok for you all!!! Feel free to comment on how I can improve on my story!! I'll be glad to hear them!!! :D
> 
> Talk next time!!!


	3. The Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets to know more about Percy and the Jackson mansion, as well as help Percy with his feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I took SO LONG to update!! I had a little writer's block! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks everyone who kudos-ed and commented!! You guys give me the motivation to continue writing!!
> 
> Oh, and pardon me, I suck at summaries. :3

_After soaking for another 10 minutes in the bathtub, Luke got out to rinse himself another time, wore new clothes, and left the bathroom._

 

_While walking back to his room, Luke thought that life there would not be as bad as he thought after all._  

 

\----- Ending of chapter 2 -----

**\-----** **Start of chapter 3** **\-----**

 

 

The next morning, Luke woke up with warmth on his face. He was laying on his bed facing the window with fully opened curtains. He sat up and stretched.  


"Good morning, young master. It is time for breakfast."  


Chiron was standing by his bedside, holding his clothes for the day.  


"Chiron." Luke acknowledged.   


"Breakfast at.... where?" Luke asked as he slipped out of bed.  


Chiron held up Luke's shirt to let him don it and replied, "In the dining room, young master."  


"Dining room? They have breakfast in the DINING room?" Luke questioned as Chiron buttoned his shirt. 

"That is certainly queer." Luke stated.

"Young master, as a guest of this mansion, you have to adhere to the ways of this family while you are staying here. And if they require you to eat breakfast in the dining room, you shall. That is our principle." Chiron reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just saying. Chiron, you are too strict. Even to yourself." Luke responded.

"This is called being principled. One has something he/she can or cannot do, in the position they are in." Chiron asserted, as he finished donning Luke's attire.

"Yes, yes, I understand." Luke uttered with a lazy grin.

 

They made their way to the dining hall which was on the first floor, and right by the staircase. As Luke stepped into the room, he wondered if he should stop being amazed by the size of the rooms in the mansion, as they were all massive, or at least bigger than the ones at his family's mansion. There was a long table in the middle which could fit at least 20 people, the floor was carpeted, and the walls on either side had mirrors that covered from the ceiling to the top of the table. At the far end of the room, were ceiling-to-floor windows, which seemed to be the style of the mansion, Luke noticed. 

As Luke walked towards Percy who was sitting at the start of the long table, not one of the two ends, he noticed that Percy's breakfast consisted of ham, bacon, sausages, a half eaten pizza, a blue egg, and a glass of red liquid, like red wine. Luke sat opposite Percy and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning!"

Percy's expression when their eyes met was really weird for a second, but then he gave a smile of his own and reciprocated.

"Good mornin' to you too. How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby till dawn." Luke replied with a cheeky grin.

Percy chuckled, "That's great!", and continued chewing on his pizza.

As Luke stared at his food on the table that Chiron just served him, he wondered, "Hey Percy, do you always eat this kind of food in the morning?".

"What do you mean 'this kind of food'?" Percy asked in return.

Luke gestured to the food on the plate and said, "I mean human food."

Percy hesitated. "Er, I guess? I have been eating this for as long as I can remember. Why?"

"Because vampires do not need to eat human food. As long as they have blood, it's fine." Luke declared.

"But human food is flavourful. Blood always taste so bland." Percy reasoned.

"What?!" Luke was stunned. "Blood doesn't taste bland, in fact, sometimes it's too strong! What sort have you been drink-.... Wait. Is that red liquid in the glass, blood?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Percy answered.

Luke poured himself a glass and took a sip. He nearly belched. "What the hell! This taste absolutely horrible! How long have you been drinking this?"

"Since I was born, maybe. Haha, no. For as long as I can remember, at least." Percy replied.

"Where did you get this blood?" Luke asked.

"Grover gets it." Percy answered.

Luke then turned towards Grover and repeated, "Where did you get this blood?".

Grover cast his eyes towards the floor. "I didn't. Master did. We have a blood stock in our basement. Everyday I get our blood source from there. As master instructed when Percy was born, that he and I were never to step foot outside of this mansion, EVER. Unless something changes. I asked him how would I know if something changes, and he replied, 'Trust me, you would.' So I'm going to guess that you, are the change."

Percy gasped. "Grover! Why haven't you told me this before? Every time I ask to go out, you say that it is dangerous outside, and that I should wait till I'm older. And also that I should never let myself be seen. That's why I live in the basement's windowless room!"

"I'm sorry, Percy. But I made an oath to master that I would take care of you, and not tell you till the time is right, so I had to stay quiet about it." Grover apologised and fidgeted with his hands.

"I wonder what exactly are we hiding from...." Percy muttered.

"Can I take a look at your blood stock?" Luke suddenly broke the discussion. 

Luke was really interested in whatever was happening. It felt deep, dangerous, and dark. There was this foreboding feeling of impending doom, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, because finally something in his life was interesting. So far all he had ever done was go to school, flirt, take girls, hang out with friends. He wanted more from his life, and this was his chance.

   

/   B   R   E   A   K   /

  

Grover led them down into the underground stairway again. But this time, they did not head for the base. They climbed down the first two flight of stairs and made a left, and a right, and then stopped at the first door. Grover unlocked the metal door and opened it. It was the kind of door whereby it opens outwards, so they made way for it. The room they entered was a wine cellar of sorts, it was filled with rows and rows of wooden shelves that stored wine bottles. Above some of the shelves, there were wooden signage that said, "Human", "Animal" and "Vampire". Grover walked towards one of the shelves under the animal section, the top part of the shelf was already empty. 

He pointed to the empty spot beside one of the bottles. "This is where I took the last bottle from, the one upstairs."

Luke walked over to the shelf, and he noticed that there were labels on the shelf, below where the bottles were placed. The one where Grover last took the bottle from showed, 

_"02/08/1014_

_Squirrel_

_Equires Forest"  
  
_

Luke figured that they were probably drinking the blood of a squirrel from this "Equires Forest" that still existed 800 years ago, before it was burnt down due to the bad dry weather, and his face scrunched up in disgust. Especially since it was from about a THOUSAND years ago, he wondered if blood could expire. The thought of that made his face turn slightly green. But his curiosity won over his disgust.

"How do you decide which bottle to take?" He directed the question to Grover.

"Erm... well, I don't really decide? It's just that from Percy's birth, master has been taking bottles from each section sequentially, so I just mimic what he does. For one week he'll take bottles from the vampire section, then the next, he'll take from the animal section, and then the following one, he'll take from the animal section. And for the fourth week, he'll take a bottle from each section and mix them together. I don't really get it, but I just follow through with it. I'm sure there must be a reason why he does it." Grover answered unsurely.

 

Luke walked around the area and observed the dates of when the bottles of blood were collected. All of them were collected before Percy was born. Mister Poseidon Jackson must have been preparing for something for a really long time. He turned to face Percy who was still looking over the shelves.

"Percy, have you always been drinking stale blood?"

Percy didn't bother looking over and replied, "I've never drank fresh blood so I have no idea what does stale blood mean."

Luke asked Grover next. "How about you?"

"I have, before Percy was born." Grover said with a distant look in his eyes. 

"Before I became the butler for the Jackson Family, I was always roaming the streets, as a human, because I was homeless and broke. But one night, during winter, in one of the alleys, as I was squatting, shivering and nearly dying from the cold, this cloaked individual appeared. Out of nowhere. I could see his startling red irises in the darkness of the alley, and he asked, 'Do you want to live?' I didn't know what to reply, so I just stared at him. He came closer, and used his palm to touch my forehead. His hand was equally cold, I didn't feel any heat from it at all. Suddenly, he spoke, 'I see. Despite being such a weak, fragile, and powerless being, you have shown kindness towards those weaker and less fortunate than you. I believe you deserve a new life, for your good heart.' With that, he suddenly bit my neck, I could feel the blood rushing in my veins, my life practically flashed before my eyes. After having the world spin around me, he stopped and bit his wrist, and placed it in my mouth. He told me to drink. I was really hungry, and tired, so I drank. The liquid felt hot as it went down my throat, I felt my heart rate increasing rapidly, there was this sharp pain racking all over my body, and I felt my neck wound where he bit me, healing. Everything before my eyes blurred, until suddenly, everything stopped. The pain and the blurring. Everything I saw was suddenly crystal clear, I didn't feel any pain, there was feeling in my limbs, and I felt power for the first time in my life, flowing through me. I was able to see the man clearly then. He had jet black hair, and startling sea green eyes, just like you, Percy. He wore a long black coat, and I could still see his teeth being retracted. I was shocked, I didn't know what was going on. So of course what first came out of my mouth was, 'What-, how-, the hell- BLEHH!!!!' The guy chuckled, it was such a strong and heart warming sound. It calmed me as if I were listening to the waves at a beach. He stated, 'My name is Poseidon Jackson, and you are now a vampire, my boy.' I was so shocked, I just stared at him with a slacked jaw. He chuckled again, and said, 'You do not believe me, I see. Or rather, your brain is in denial. But not to worry, just come with me, and you shall see.' He extended his hand towards me, and I took it. From then onwards, I got to know the vampire society, and sometimes when I went to town on a few errands for the master, I would sneak a bite or two."

Grover directed his gaze back to Luke. "And now, the only fresh blood I get is the one from my fiancé, Juniper, the maid of this mansion."

Luke was bewildered. "Did you just say, 'maid of this mansion'?! Everything you just mentioned was astounding, but the most shocking thing was 'MAID OF THIS MANSION'. I thought there were only the two of you living in this mansion! So far, I haven't seen anybody else!"

"Well, what do you expect? This is just your second day, scratch that, you haven't even been here for 24 hours yet. And Juniper is kind of shy. Don't worry, you will see her soon enough." Percy grinned.

"I see.... Well, anyway, so you do get fresh blood then? But Percy has never ever once drank from living beings before?" Luke asked.

Grover nodded. "Yeah."

"I see, I see." Luke nodded his head in understanding.

"This cannot do then, as a pure blooded vampire, one must know how to control one's urges and body. Teeth, everything included. Do you know how to extend your teeth?" Luke inquired.

Percy shook his head. "Absolutely no idea."

"Ok, we'll start from there then." Luke concluded.

"From now on, I will teach you the ways of us, vampires, and make sure that you won't put yourself or anyone else in danger due to your lack of control." 

Percy looked unsure but agreed with a smile. "Ok, thanks man! I really appreciate it."

"No problem! That is what I'm here for. Besides, what are friends for?" Luke grinned.

 

/   B   R   E   A   K   /

 

As they made their way up the underground stairway, Luke noticed that there were many several other floors and doors in this basement. 

"Have you been into all of the rooms in here?" Luke looked at Percy.

"Nope. A lot of them are out of bounds for me. But I think Grover went into quite a few, or at least he knows what's in them." Percy affirmed.

Grover stroked the back of his neck and lowered his head embarrassed. "Blehh!!! Yeah! Master's instructions. But even I haven't seen everything. This place is HUGE, and it freaks me out every time to come down alone. You never know what you might find." He exclaimed with dread on his face.

"I see. Could I, maybe, start exploring down here with Percy starting tomorrow? I would like to know more about your family history and stuff. Maybe we can understand why your parents are missing." Luke requested. "Plus, we'll get lots of time to talk about ourselves and spend time together." Luke smirked.

Grover seemed unsure, but Percy seemed interested as his eyes gleamed in the dim light of the basement. He tugged on Grover's arm and started pleading, "Please G-man! Let us explore the rooms! I've always wanted to, but you always said no. But now, Luke is here. So pleasseeeeee~".

Grover conceded, "Ok, but provided I come too."

"Deal." Percy grinned.

"Of course, I shall follow too." Chiron stated.

"Haha, oops, I forgot you were here, Chiron." Luke laughed sheepishly. 

 

/   B   R   E   A   K   /

 

Luke and Percy were in Luke's room, sitting face to face at the small wooden round table. "So now, I shall teach you the basics about blood sucking."

Percy gave a chuckle. "Wow, thanks. Teach me the ways of being a mosquito."

Luke rolled his eyes and explained. "So I assume you know absolutely nothing about blood. Neither what it does to our system or the reactions we gain from smelling or seeing it."

Percy nodded his head.

"Ok, so basically, blood is what we eat to live. And I mean, eat to live a LIFE, not survive. We CAN survive without blood, just that we will be parched and weakened, and our powers will be greatly reduced. We might even face the probability of petrifying. " Luke said scrunching up his face. 

"I heard that petrifying is a slow process. One will slowly start drying up when one reaches a point in which one's throat is so dry it is difficult to even breathe. One's movements will slowly start to get increasingly difficult, till finally when all the blood in one's body is dried up, the process is complete. At that time, the appearance of a petrified vampire will be pale greenish skin, with clear purple veins showing, and the skin will be wrinkled, just like something that had been sucked dry. BUT, I digress. Back to the topic. Blood is like an aphrodisiac to us. In a way, I think that it's only true for fresh blood, straight from the veins. It makes you feel really happy and high, sort of." Luke explained.

"Oh... I see... Wow, I didn't know it worked that way." Percy was slightly stupefied.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It can be kinda scary."

"So as I was saying, blood is like an aphrodisiac to us. When we see or smell it, our irises will turn red. Normally, that means we are hungry and need to feed. And I mean feed as in drink blood, not eat human food." Luke stated. 

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok, I got that."

"So the most instinctive way for a vampire to get blood into our system, is to drink it from the neck of our 'prey', or actually anywhere on the prey's body but the neck seems to be a favourite." Luke supplied with a wide grin. "To do so, they would need to extend their teeth, meaning the canines, to pierce into the prey's flesh. In other words, to break skin. Then vampires would drink till their heart's content before licking the wound to make sure that no blood spills or is wasted. It's a good way to 'eat' cleanly." 

Percy nodded his head showing that he understood.  


 

"Ok, now that you understand the gist of it, try extending your teeth." Luke suggested.  


Percy opened his mouth in the way of a grin, but not really smiling. It was just like showing his teeth. And nothing happened. Percy stared at Luke and Luke stared back. Then Luke shook his head.  


"Try imagining your canines growing longer, and try to push them out by somehow clenching your mouth muscles? I can't give you a perfect description on how to do it. By right all vampires are able to do it from birth. It's an instinct after all, like breathing." Luke explained.   


"Just try again, and focus on the feeling in your mouth, of your teeth."   


Percy closed his eyes in concentration, still showing his teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows, and then slowly, but surely, his teeth started to grow longer. They grew at a slow rate, until they reached their full length, which was around 3cm. Percy then opened his eyes.  


"They feel weird." Percy said with slight difficulty, seeing as how his teeth kind of blocked his mouth. They took up space.  


Luke chuckled. "You'll get used to it."   


"So what do we, or I, do now?" Percy inquired.  


"Well, you feed." Luke replied.  


Percy deadpanned. "Duh, dude. Feed on WHAT?"   


"Er... I didn't think about that." Luke laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  


After a few seconds of silence, Luke supplied, "You can feed on me?"  


Percy stared at Luke with wide eyes. "Seriously?"   


"Yupp! Test feeding. Hahaha. I am the only living thing here right now anyway." Luke answered.  


"You don't mind me feeding on you?" Percy inquired.  


"Nah, it's fine. Since I am your instructor, it only makes sense that I should be responsible for this as well."  


"Wow, you really go all the way to help me, I can't tell you how happy and grateful I am." Percy smiled despite his protruding teeth.  


"It's not a problem! Now here, pierce your teeth into my vein and drink." Luke said whilst tilting his head up towards his right, leaving his neck bare on the left side for easy access.  


Percy moved closer to Luke hesitantly, looking nervously at the offered neck.  


"Are you sure this is ok?" Percy asked again as he placed his hands on Luke's shoulders, licking his lips as his head slowly moved down closer to Luke's neck.  


"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead." Luke replied.

 

Percy's mouth was just about an inch away from Luke's neck, and he took a whiff of his prey. He licked the offered neck where he could see Luke's blood pumping through his veins, and Luke shuddered. Luke was starting to feel a little nervous, he hardly allowed himself to be bitten by others. Normally, he was the predator, but surprisingly, he didn't mind one bit that he was about to be Percy's prey. In fact, it excited him greatly such that he could feel his heart pumping more blood through his veins. Percy licked over the vein again, and gave a testing gnaw, before licking over it again, and bit down.  Luke felt Percy's teeth entering his skin, he could feel the slight pain, as well as a numbness at the wound, before he felt a little suction over his wound. He could feel his blood being drained out of him slowly, as well as the tentative little licks that followed after a few sucks. The sucking at his wound grew harder and harder, and soon he could hear slurping sounds. His brain started becoming addled after close to a minute of having his blood drained from him. Luke grabbed Percy's arms to pull him away from his neck, telling him to stop. But Percy continued draining Luke's blood, and Luke had no choice, but to forcefully pull him off of himself. Once Percy was away from his neck, he felt his wound closing, and he saw that Percy's eyes were glazed over. Percy approached his neck slowly, seemingly in a trance, and licked the remnant blood off, before pulling back. Percy licked his lips and teeth, before automatically retracting them. He was standing two steps away from Luke, and he still had that dazed look in his eyes.

Luke noticed that Percy was fidgeting about, shifting his weight on his feet. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Percy, observing just what was wrong. Just then, he saw the tent Percy was sprouting in his pants. He was slightly taken aback, but not put off. As a matter of fact, he was extremely pleased. 

"That felt good huh." Luke said as he looked into Percy's eyes and smirked.

Percy was baffled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Luke directed his gaze towards Percy's groin, and stated. "I mean that."

Percy followed his gaze and looked downwards. He was shocked. 

"What caused my sexual organ to be in a state of excitement?"

Luke was stunned, but he explained.  "Like I said, blood is like an aphrodisiac to us, vampires, and since this is your first time taking fresh blood, and you are at an age where your hormones or testosterone levels are really high, that's why you have a stronger reaction, and get erect. If you were used to drinking fresh blood, most probably you wouldn't have a hard on, even if you are at a hormonal age."

"Then what do I do now? I feel extremely hot, as if I were on fire!" Percy said flustered.

Luke was surprised. "You don't know how to solve the issue of having an erection?"

Percy shook his head frantically. "I've never had a situation like this before!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I hope it was satisfactory~ :D
> 
> P.S. If you are a Lukercy fan, and you read Fairy Tail, you might want to read the crossover fanfic I wrote for both! It's called "An Unintentional Accidental Meeting Of Two Worlds" and the link is http://archiveofourown.org/works/3712066 . Hope you like it too!


	4. Side Story #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Percy's POV, starting from the first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't write Percy TOO out of character :'D
> 
> And I hope you guys like it!! Please enjoy!!

It was another ordinary night in Percy's 600+ years of life. Percy was lying on the couch in his basement room when he heard a sound resonating throughout the mansion. It was an odd sound that Percy had never heard before, it sounded like something was ringing, or chiming. He made his way up the stairs towards the sound, and realized that it was actually the doorbell. After living in his family mansion for tons of years, that was the first time he heard the doorbell ring. Percy was curious as to who it could have been, that was visiting, so he raised his hand towards the lock, intending to open the door when he remembered Grover's many warnings to NOT open the door. AT ALL. But Percy was curious, and besides, he could defend himself if whoever or whatever it was, decided to attack him. So he slowly opened the door, and saw a person in a long black coat. Percy was wondering who he was, when the guy put on a nice and friendly smile, and extended his hand towards him, and said,  _"Hi, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."_

 

Percy was a little stunned. He didn't know how to react. This was the first time since his parents' disappearance, that he was interacting with another person other than Grover and his helpers around the house. Besides, on a closer look, this guy was pretty good looking. He had short-cropped sandy blond hair that really complemented his face, and his startling sky blue eyes. Despite having a thick long scar over on the right side of his face, that extended from right under his eye to his jaw, he still looked pretty handsome. Percy wondered how he got it, since he seemed like a vampire, and they could heal.

 

Then, he realized that he didn't reply the guy and that the guy still had his hand out. And, he realized that he didn't know the guy. What use was just giving his name? Anyone could just give a name any old how. So, Percy asked while returning the handshake,  _"Who are you exactly?"_. At that moment, Grover came and started nagging at him again, for opening the door. That led to the visitor, a.k.a. Luke, explaining his reason for being there, and oh boy, who would have thought? That the news would be so shocking?

 

_"My name is Luke, and I am from the Castellan Family. I'm here to take care of and accompany the young master of the house as a request from his parents."_

 

Percy could not believe it. Request from his parents? They have been missing for a VERY long time. He needed to know more, so he allowed Luke to enter, to further discuss the matter. Luke presented him with a letter from his father to Luke's father. It was his father's handwriting, Percy was sure of it, as he had seen many of his father's written letters when he visited his father's study. The information on it was fairly disturbing, and thought invoking, but what was even more disturbing, was the incomplete letter, as the postscript was missing. It was odd. Why show him an incomplete letter? What information couldn't be disclosed to him at this point? He REALLY wanted to know. He always felt that his parents' disappearance was a weird incident, he had ALWAYS wanted to know more. And finally, that letter brought him a little, and really, it really was A LITTLE light, and yet the whole thing was still veiled and shrouded in mystery. He wanted to know, he wanted to know everything, what happened to his parents? Where were they? The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He felt abandoned, but above all, he felt lonely. Grover and his helpers in the house were great companions, but nobody could ever replace one's parents.

 

/ B R E A K /

 

That night, as he thought about the day's events while heading towards the second floor bathroom(Percy has always bathed there, despite sleeping and spending most of his day in the basement room). He started his bath, and like usual, it was really relaxing, the heat on his skin was really soothing and calming. Suddenly, he felt a presence on his left, so he turned, and saw Luke. They made small chit chat, and Percy was really happy that Luke joined him in the baths, because it made him less lonely. After all, the bathroom was really big, that when one was alone in there, it felt a little foreboding. Percy observed Luke when he made his way to the showers. Luke had a really great body, he was muscular yet slim. His muscles were really toned, and he had a BIG...... 

 

Percy felt his face heat up, probably due to embarrassment, he thought. He quickly took a glance upwards at Luke's face, luckily Luke was rinsing his hair and didn't notice. Percy took a quick glance down again, and as quickly, he looked away. He couldn't believe he was admiring another person's body, especially his private part, and not to mention it was a guy. His face still felt hot, and he wondered if maybe he had been in the bath for too long. But, he was taking the same amount of time for a shower as usual, so it shouldn't feel hot that soon. What a weird feeling......

 

When Percy had stated his uncertainty of going to school to Luke, and Luke suddenly held his shoulders and assured him with a smile,  _"Don't worry, this is why I am here, to help you. But seeing as how you are able to talk so well with me right now, I wouldn't worry too much."_  Percy felt really happy and assured. As he looked into Luke's eyes, he saw sincerity and something he could not name, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He felt really hot, and slightly embarrassed, to which he did not understand the reason for, so he quickly finished his bath, said his greetings to Luke, and exited the bathing area. He squatted at the corridor of the bathroom, and fanned his face. He didn't understand what was happening to his body, was he having a fever? How did he suddenly get sick? Else, why would he have heart palpitations and sweaty palms?

 

At that moment, he heard a slight sound. It came from inside the bathroom, which meant, Luke. He thought maybe Luke accidentally slipped or something or felt some sort of pain? So he made his way to the end of the corridor so he could see what was happening when he froze. He saw Luke's side profile and saw that Luke's penis was slightly raised, and it definitely looked BIGGER than when he saw it while in his bath. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do so he hid behind the wall of the corridor, peeping at what Luke was doing. Percy felt stupid and guilty, for peeping at the first friend he made since forever, but he couldn't help his curiosity or keep his eyes away. He squatted low and made no sound.

 

Luke was moving his arms beneath the water, and Percy didn't know what Luke was doing, but he was moaning and grunting. After a while, Luke began to pant, Percy could physically see his chest heave, and suddenly, after Luke gave a "Mmph" sound, everything just kind of halted. Luke's hands, sounds he made, and even his heaving chest moved less. Percy stood up to leave seeing as he couldn't comprehend what Luke was doing anyway, but as he stood, he saw Luke looking at his hand, and there was this sticky fluid-like thing on it, despite it being washed away by the tub water. Percy was dumbfounded, he felt like asking Luke right then, but then there was this compelling atmosphere that made him decide against it.

 

That night, Percy couldn't fall asleep. In his brain, images of Luke's muscled body kept appearing, and Percy felt really really hot. Especially when he thought back to how Luke's penis was slightly raised and bigger. He felt his cheeks heat up, and his body as well, it was like the cells in his body were burning. It was really weird, and such a suffocating experience. It gradually lessened and stopped when he thought about his life from then on. His life in school and the new people that he was going to meet. His eyelids started to close and his consciousness started to fade. The last thought he had before his consciousness totally faded, was of Luke's smile when he assured Percy that Percy would do fine.

 

/ B R E A K /

 

The next morning, when Luke entered the dining room, Percy was contemplating on whether a not to ask him about the bathroom incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we all know why Percy had a weird look on his face when Luke looked at him the next morning when they had breakfast. :'D


	5. The Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Percy exploring the underground, and Luke knowing more about Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!!! So I finally got over my writer's block, and managed to think of new ideas to add to this story. Sorry for the REALLY LONG wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! And I will try my very best to post again soon!! Thanks you guys!! All the kudos and comments are the ones that keep me going. <3

_ Luke noticed that Percy was fidgeting about, shifting his weight on his feet. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Percy, observing just what was wrong. Just then, he saw the tent Percy was sprouting in his pants. He was slightly taken aback, but not put off. As a matter of fact, he was extremely pleased.  _

 

_ "That felt good huh." Luke said as he looked into Percy's eyes and smirked. _

 

_ Percy was baffled. "Huh? What do you mean?" _

 

_ Luke directed his gaze towards Percy's groin, and stated. "I mean that." _

 

_ Percy followed his gaze and looked downwards. He was shocked.  _

 

_ "What caused my sexual organ to be in a state of excitement?" _

 

_ Luke was stunned, but he explained.  "Like I said, blood is like an aphrodisiac to us, vampires, and since this is your first time taking fresh blood, and you are at an age where your hormones or testosterone levels are really high, that's why you have a stronger reaction, and get erect. If you were used to drinking fresh blood, most probably you wouldn't have a hard on, even if you are at a hormonal age." _

 

_ "Then what do I do now? I feel extremely hot, as if I were on fire!" Percy said flustered. _

 

_ Luke was surprised. "You don't know how to solve the issue of having an erection?" _

 

_ Percy shook his head frantically. "I've never had a situation like this before!" _

  
  


\----- Ending of chapter 3 -----

_ Chapter 4: Side Story _

**\-----  Start of chapter 5  -----**

  
  


"So... you've never had an erection before?" Luke inquired.

 

"No! Of course not. Why would I? I'm not trying to reproduce anytime soon." Percy replied.

 

"Reproduce?" Luke asked.

 

"Yeah, engaging in sexual acts is only just a means for us to reproduce. Isn't it? I'm not interested in something like that." Percy replied as a matter of factly.

 

"I see... Your education is really old schooled." Luke gave a sigh. He did not expect Percy to get an erection, but it was a pleasant surprise, and he had intended to use this as a chance to introduce Percy to the great world of pleasure to get closer to him, but now his hopes are dashed, and despite his overwhelming urge to personally HELP Percy with his arousal, he should probably exercise constrain and patience, or else it would reflect badly on him. 

 

"Well, there are many methods to go about solving this so-called problem. Normally, people would go about holding it in their hands, and stroking it" Luke gestured with his right hand to give Percy an example "Or, they palm it, massage their testicles, OR they get others to help them with it. For example, fellatio, which is also known as oral sex/giving head/blowjob by the way. It means to give oral stimulation to the penis, so, that person would lick, suck, nibble your penis when it's in his/her mouth. Or they could give you a handjob, meaning they stroke it for you." 

 

Luke paused to see what Percy's reaction was to all this information so far. He looked dumbfounded and a little put off. "Well, really, at the end of the day, there really are as many methods as the number of stars in the sky..." Percy looked shocked and Luke chuckled. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm just exaggerating. But, since you are not interested in having sexual pleasure, I guess the best way for you to get rid of it would be to take a cold shower, though that's not necessarily good for health."

 

Luke observed that Percy seemed to be in a daze as he nodded and headed out the room.

 

**/Break/**

 

Percy tried to walk as normally as he could with the tent he had at his front as he walked along the corridor to the bathroom. His mind was in a haze due to his arousal and also because his brain was overloaded from the information that Luke just gave him. He didn't know what to think, just that it took a lot of self control right then, to walk normally to the bathroom without removing his pants, because with every step he took, the front of his pants rubbed against his asset. It felt weird and uncomfortable, and made him tremble slightly. He felt really restricted down below, and he was tempted to free his aching organ. The more steps he took, the stronger he shivered, and the more he panted. He was sweating profusely, and starting to slouch as he walked, he had to use the wall for support, so that his knees did not give way. 

 

As the bathroom was quite some distance away from Luke's room, at some point in Percy's torturous trip to the showers, he had unzipped his pants to reduce his pain, and hoped that he wouldn't meet anyone on the way. When the bathroom doors were finally within reach, he did not wait a single moment to slam them open. He started undressing along the bathroom corridor, uncaring of his conduct. He rushed to the shower cubicles and wasted no time in turning on the shower.

 

He gasped as the cold water touched his skin, cooling him down. His breathing started to calm, but when it touched his erection, he hissed. He rested his forehead against the wall of the cubicle, supporting himself with his left hand, as he allowed the water to cascade down his body. As he waited for his body to return to it's normal state, Percy thought back to his first feeding experience. He couldn't believe how great it felt, it was exhilarating! It filled him with euphoria, made his mind go blank, and in that moment, everything seemed to go quiet, as if there were only him and his "prey". It somehow made everything clearer. He could hear Luke's pumping heart, he could see the blood flowing through his veins, and he could smell the sweet scent emitting from Luke. It felt weird, yet scarily good. There was this overwhelming thirst, drying up his throat as he thought of blood. The need to feed, to drink every last drop. He shivered as he remembered how he felt after tasting his first sip. It was like his mind went into overdrive, a lot of emotions and thoughts went through him as he drank from Luke, he wasn't sure if they were his or Luke's, but along with it, there was this growing urge, he could feel it spreading within him. Subconsciously, he felt this chill that seemed to say, if he were to let that feeling overcome him, he would lose control, and drink every last drop of blood his prey had to offer. It was intoxicating, but mortifying.

 

Percy heaved a sigh of relief as he felt his heartbeat and body temperature return to normal, as did his  _ asset _ . He turned off the shower and proceeded to wear a bathrobe. His body felt weird. He knew drinking Luke's blood strengthened him, or rather, drinking fresh blood. He could feel strength pulsing within him, yet at the same time, he felt tired and strained. Maybe it was due to the fact that he reigned himself in, not allowing himself to lose control of his mind and inhibitions to  _ urges _ . 

 

As he made his way back to his room, he decided to leave the matter for thoughts another day, because right then, he felt so mentally exhausted, which was weird in comparison to how alive his body felt, but all he wanted to do then was collapse on a fluffy bed and be dead to the world.

 

**/Break/**

 

Luke was still sitting in the same position as when Percy left him. 

 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he only heard Chiron call out to him after the third time.

 

"Hey Chiron, when did you come in? I didn't notice." Luke stated.

 

"Just a few moments ago, young master. What was on your mind? You were so,  _ I apologise but for a lack of a better phrase _ , out of it, which is so not like you at all." Chiron replied.

 

"Oh, yeah, that. I was just thinking... you know, about how Percy was brought up? And how he got his education, what he does normally since he is trapped in this place, etc. I mean, that's like a REALLY long time on his hands." Luke explained.

 

"I see. That is actually something that is on my mind as well. Young Master Percy has been living so far out of society, that I believe it might be difficult for him to reintegrate back. In addition, he is a pure hearted and straightforward soul, which is rare I might say, for our society nowadays." Chiron analysed.

 

"Clear insight as always, Chiron. Thanks for that. I think I know how I can provide better assist to Percy's transition into our society." Luke asserted.

 

**/Break/**

 

The next morning, Percy arrived in the dining hall before Luke.

 

He was nervous, to say the least. He wasn't sure how he should act or behave in front of Luke now, considering what happened last night and how they parted ways. Luke was, or is rather, his first friend not including the people he grew up with, and to be in that sort of situation when they only knew each other for not even two days, was a bit mortifying. It was embarrassing and Percy doesn't interact with people enough as it is, yet he was put in this type of situation right off the bat... Was someone up high above trying to test his social skills?

 

Just as he was thinking of phrases or greetings to say when he met Luke, the person in mention strode in with poise. 

 

"Good morning, Percy." Luke smiled in greeting as Chiron bowed.

 

Percy was caught off guard but managed to give a reply, "Good morning to you too, Luke, Chiron".

 

He avoided his gaze from Luke's face because he was worried his own might start heating up from embarrassment. 

 

"So..." Luke started, and Percy looked up at him. "I decided that to help you with your learning and urges, from last night onwards, all you will be having for your main three meals, will be fresh blood, which I would generously provide, to help get you used to it. What better way than experience?" 

 

Luke grinned as he announced his decision.

 

Percy stared at him dumbfounded, and Luke continued to say, "So Chiron and Grover, please excuse yourselves and leave us to our own antics in the room. It's easier to teach when it's one on one."

 

Luke winked at Percy.

 

It took Percy a couple of seconds to decipher what Luke meant, and he felt heat in his cheeks, as well as a weird feeling of slight anticipation and excitement in his gut. He wanted to experience that thrill again, yet he was nervous, because of what the end result would be.

 

When the two butlers finally cleared out of the room, Luke stepped closer to Percy such that they were face to face. 

 

Percy held in his breath, he could feel his adrenaline pumping.

 

"You ready?" Luke inquired.

 

Percy swallowed hard. "A-as ready as I will ever be."

 

"Great" Luke placed his hands on Percy's hips to keep him in that position, and tilted his head to the right. "Go ahead, have at it."

 

Percy started closing in on Luke's offered neck.

 

He could hear his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears, everything starting to become duller and deafeningly silent around them. He could smell the alluring scent of Luke's blood, and there was this parched feeling in his throat. 

 

_ "Thirsty, I am SO thirsty, I need… I want-" _

 

was the only thing going through his head at the moment. His sea green irises flashed red, and he could see Luke's blood glowing red, flowing through his red hot veins. The longer he took to experience what he was feeling, the more hungry he felt, and the stronger his urge grew. His teeth started extending as he gave a soft lick on Luke's neck. Then he gave a light nip on the soft flesh, teasing the skin. Luke's breath hitched at the feeling, and gasped when Percy's teeth finally broke skin. 

 

Percy gave a small tentative suck, and swallowed. He felt his body heat up as the blood slowly flowed through his entire body, yet at the same time, there was this soothing and invigorating feeling. He started slowly drinking from the wound at a consistent pace, not wanting the experience to end. He subconsciously remembers that he is not trying to drain this body off all blood, hence he drinks only a little with every suck. With every swallow, he could feel his heart rate increase. At some point in the feeding process, he felt like he was no longer in his body, and it was as if he was floating in mid air. He could clearly feel the heat in his groins as it slowly rose, yet it was like the body wasn't his, it was as if he was viewing them from a third person's view. It was an odd "out of body" feeling, which made his conscious mind react, and before he knew it, he was pulling his canines out of Luke's skin, and licking and sucking at the wound. 

 

Percy's mind was so blissed out, he didn't notice he was sucking too hard, till he heard a hiss from Luke. He immediately jerked away and saw a purple bruise on Luke's neck which faded away soon enough.

 

Luke winked and chuckled, "If you wanted to leave a hickey on me, all you had to do was ask."

 

Percy's cheeks turned pink. "I-I wasn't-"

 

Luke smirked, "I'm just kidding. What are you going to do about that again?" He pointed towards Percy's nether regions.

 

Percy's face flushed even more. He stammered. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower."

 

"Maybe next time, I should head over to your room for breakfast, since your room is closer than mine to the bathroom, and we can bathe straight after. OR we could even meet straight at the bathroom for breakfast, but, that would be weird, wouldn't it?" Luke grinned cheekily and winked. 

 

**/Break/**

 

Percy was about to die from embarrassment. 

 

_ What was Luke thinking? _ A person's heart can only take so much teasing. This is the first time in his life that he has felt such shame. It was terrible! He was hoping his erection would go away on it's own, but it seems as if that would not be the case. Percy sighed. Guess he would have to eat breakfast in the future before bathing, so that he wouldn't have had to shower again.

 

**/Break/**

 

Luke was waiting for Percy in the room with no windows so that they could get started with their underground exploring. He absentmindedly reached out to cover the part of his neck where he felt Percy's mouth on, as he thought back to the feeling of Percy giving him a hickey, and Percy's flushed cheeks. Percy had also exuded this sweet  _ alluring _ scent, that just made one's mind muddled, and pulse increase rapidly.

 

Luke couldn't help but sigh, and groaned, as he wondered when the beautiful boy would finally become his. He couldn't wait to make love to him and openly shower him with affections. 

 

_ "When would be the right time to make my move? It wouldn't be good if I did it too soon and scared him away." _

 

Thoughts like that filled his mind, before it got disrupted by a cough.

 

**/Break/**

 

Percy cleared his throat as he entered the room with Grover in tow.

 

"Hey!" Luke greeted with a smile. "Just in time. I wanted to ask Grover if he had a map of the underground rooms for easier navigation." Luke inquired from the couch he was sitting on.

 

"Unfortunately, I do not have one. Master didn't want us to map it down in case it got into the wrong hands." Grover answered. 

 

“He always said that he had the map in his mind.” He added.

 

"So, will it be ok if I wanted to draw one now?" Luke asked. 

 

“Unfortunately, it is not my place to decide.” Grover replied. 

 

“What do you think, Percy?” Luke inquired.

 

Percy considered for a moment. 

 

“I think, it’s better if we didn’t draw a map. I may not remember my father much, but I trust in his decision to not draw one. Let’s just proceed and try to memorise the layout as much as we can.”

 

They steadily walked down the flight of stairs, carrying a lit candle to light their path. 

 

They found rooms of all sorts. Training rooms, ballrooms and bedrooms of different sizes. Not that there was anyone staying inside. Most were filled with cobwebs, so they took the time to tidy up the rooms. 

 

Once they managed to clean and properly arrange the objects in the room, they realized that the rooms had different themes. There was a room with totally white walls, but furnished with black and white wood furniture that comes with ceiling high frame cupboards, which was really modern, suited for the 21st century. Whereas some rooms had wallpaper that had already turned yellow or brown, with really old wooden furniture. There were even books that dated back to a few hundred years ago, collecting dust on the bookshelves. 

 

All in all, it was just queer. 

 

“It’s impossible to finish exploring this place!” Grover gave a huff. “The area is so wide that it’s as if there was a whole other mansion or two underneath the Jackson mansion on the surface!”

 

“These rooms… all of them… it seems they were meant as shelters?” Percy voiced out.

 

“Or to hide away from prying eyes. But from whom exactly?” Luke added on.

 

There was silence in the air as they pondered.

 

Chiron was the one to break the silence.

 

“If I may, perhaps we should leave the exploring for another day?” He suggested. “What matters most right now, is to get Young Master Percy acquainted with our way of lives. In other words,  _ Vampirism _ . All we have managed to gather today, is yet another bunch of clues shrouded in mystery. I believe that the way to find out the truth in which you seek, does not lie solely in this residence.”

 

Luke and Chiron exchanged glances. 

 

“I guess Chiron is right. You have so much more to learn before you are ready for school. I allowed my curiosity to take over for a moment.” Luke heaved a sigh.

 

“Let’s get back up and work on that first.” Luke enforced.

 

Percy looked at them all with uncertainty, but nodded his head anyway.

 

**/Break/**

 

“So…” Luke started.

 

“So what?” Percy questioned with curiosity.

 

“What do you normally do to past the time? I mean, you did stay in your mansion for a few hundred years. Doesn’t it get boring?” Luke inquired.

 

“Not really, no. There are actually many things you can do in this mansion.” Percy answered. “As it is understaffed, I help out with the chores. Also, since we have all the time in the world, we can slowly focus on one, and after ensuring that it was done proper, I move on to the next one. Besides, we have even better recreational activities!” Percy continued.

 

“Like what”? Luke’s curiosity was peaked.

 

Percy grinned and grabbed Luke’s hand to drag him along. 

 

“Grover and Chiron, you guys can stay put here. We’ll be going to  _ that _ place!” Percy shouted back as he ran.

 

“Ok! Will you be back for lunch?” Grover questioned.

 

“There’s no need to prepare any food, we’ll be having lunch out!” Luke replied instead.

 

Percy’s heart thumped rapidly at the implication.

 

Luke noticed that they were heading to the main doors.

 

“Where are you bringing me? Aren’t you not allowed to leave?” He mentioned worriedly.

 

“Don’t worry. I have been here umpteen times with Grover. It’s not a big deal, nothing will happen!” Percy exclaimed excitedly.

 

Instead of bursting through the main door, Percy made a left turn and dragged Luke along behind him. They ran into a small storage room, and out another small wooden door that led to lush plain fields.

 

Luke took a deep breath.

 

The freshness of the air assaulted his lungs, the slight breeze and rustling on the trees toned his senses. But what took his breath away, was the jet black steed standing in his path. It was grazing aimlessly.

 

“This…” Luke started.

 

“Isn’t he just beautiful?” Percy asked proudly.

 

“This is Blackjack.” He introduced his noble steed to Luke.

 

“Blackjack, this is Luke. He will be staying with us for a while.” Percy introduced while patting his muzzle and Blackjack neighed.

 

Luke cautiously started stroking Blackjack’s crest.

 

“Is he the only horse here?” Luke inquired.

 

Before Percy could reply, Luke heard a gazillion clopping sounds behind him. He turned and his jaw dropped.

 

Percy laughed at his expression. “We have horses roaming around the estate because it’s big and secluded. No one from the outside will be able to reach this place, so the horses are safe.”

 

Luke nodded, still staring blankly at the herd of horses.

 

“So this is how I spend my pastime, riding on Blackjack, or even swimming!” Percy finally answered Luke.

 

“We have a huge pool here! Not only that, further down this way,” Percy pointed down to the left of the field, “there’s a lake! I LOVE swimming. Being in the water calms and soothes me. The waves lapping at my skin just feels so refreshing.” Percy said dreamily.

 

“I see.” Luke chuckled.

 

Percy’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 

“What about you? What do you do in your pastime?” Percy asked.

 

“Well…” Luke was weighing what could be said or not said.

 

“I love spending my time training with my sword.” As Luke said that, he was amused at his own pun. “I was sort of a ladies man, and I love horseback riding. I would often race with my siblings.” He continued.

 

“Oh. Do you want to race then?” Percy suggested.

 

“Sure thing! Don’t be too sad when I win!” Luke boasted.

 

“Oh yeah? Don’t get depressed when I leave you in the dust!” Percy challenged.

 

They each mounted their respective horses, and rode off into the wind.

 

**/Break/**

 

“Wow! You really are fast!” Luke praised as he dismounted from the beauty he was riding.

 

She had a sandy brown mane and her eyes sparkled with so much life.

 

“Told you I would leave you in the dust!” Percy exclaimed as he got off Blackjack.

 

The winner had been apparent, Percy was way ahead of Luke.

 

“That was actually the first time I lost.” Luke laughed.

 

“That was such an amazing experience! I have never raced with anyone. Grover is too scared to mount any of these beautiful horses to race with me. Thank you Luke!” Percy gave a million dollar smile.

 

Luke’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“You are very welcome.” Luke returned a dashing smile.

 

Suddenly, Percy felt lightheaded, and was unsteady on his feet.

 

Luke’s quick reflexes allowed him to steady Percy in time.

  
“Percy, what’s wrong?” Luke asked worriedly.

 

“I think, I think I am hungry?” Percy replied unsurely. “I can feel my stomach growling.”

 

“We don’t normally faint when we are hungry.” Luke explained. 

 

_ ‘What an unusual reaction.’ _ Luke left unsaid. 

 

“Here.” Luke stretched out his neck for Percy to feed.

 

Percy was slightly hesitant, but he was so dizzy he couldn’t make decisions.

 

His irises turned red at seeing Luke’s veins and the blood flowing through them. His body was reacting and on autopilot, his fangs grew without him noticing, and he bit down on the offered neck. He tasted the sweet blood on his tongue, and the euphoria showed on his face. Not that Luke noticed, but Percy’s expression was one of utmost pleasure. He had flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, his eyes expressing pure want, and his tongue was licking his fangs. After that first sip, he continued to drink Luke’s blood till he felt slightly satisfied. Percy did not want to drain all of Luke’s blood. 

 

When he licked the last few remaining drops of blood and then stopped, he unconsciously showed an expression of disappointment. Luke happened to see it by chance. But it was so fleeting, he thought he imagined it. Just then, Percy stretched out his neck.

 

“Here you go. Your lunch.” He stated, panting slightly.

 

Luke’s heart was beating rapidly. He was nervous. This was the first time he was drinking from a person he had the hots for.  _ What did Percy’s blood taste like? Will I be disappointed? What if I don’t like the taste? _ Thoughts like that filled his mind, but his body was already moving automatically.

 

Before he knew it, he already bit into Percy’s neck. 

 

Percy whimpered slightly at the pain.

 

When Luke first managed to taste the blood, he froze. It was involuntary. Percy’s blood was SO flavourful. The flavours sort of exploded in his mouth, his taste buds were going numb from how amazing it tasted. Luke took a few mouthfuls, taking into consideration just how much of Percy’s blood he could drain before it was too much. But mouth after mouth, Luke couldn’t get enough. It was exhilarating. Everything became quiet around him, and he could hear his and Percy’s heart pumping. He  _ couldn’t _ stop. 

 

“L-Luke…” Percy weakly called.

 

Luke was stunned out of his stupor.

 

He released his hold on Percy’s neck, and licked the last few drops dripping from the healing wound.

 

“S-sorry. Your blood tasted too good, I couldn’t help myself.” Luke explained sheepishly.

 

He noticed that Percy was panting slightly.

 

“You okay?” Luke inquired.

 

“Y-yes. Just… hot and slightly light-headed, again.” Percy replied.

 

Luke noticed Percy’s erection. “Oh.”

 

Percy was trying very hard to will his hardness away.

 

“Do you want to go back to the mansion? So you can have a cold bath.” Luke asked.

 

“I d-don’t think I can make it that far.” Percy stammered.

 

“What if I carried you?” Luke suggested.

 

Luke was full of energy, he felt the adrenaline pulsing through his entire body, thanks to the wonderful meal he just had.

 

He placed his left arm behind Percy’s shoulders, and right arm beneath his knees, and lifted Percy bridal style. Percy quickly wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck. His mind being too clouded to really grasp the situation.

 

**/Break/**

 

Luke carried Percy into the bathroom, and being the gentleman that he was, left Percy to his antics. 

 

Percy showered in cold water, while Luke went back to his room to reminisce about the afternoon, how Percy’s blood had tasted.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in their own rooms, taking naps, and revisiting certain memories. 

 

They met again for dinner. This time, Percy wanted to meet Luke straight in the bathroom.

 

“What a place to have dinner.” Luke commented the moment he saw Percy in the bathroom.

 

Percy was currently having a cold shower. 

 

“Just thought it might help with the engorging.” Percy stated.

 

Luke walked towards Percy at his shower stall, his mind thinking of vomit or some other disgusting things so he would not have an erection from looking at Percy’s naked body.

 

He grabbed a stool on the way, and sat in the shower stall, so Percy could drink from him easily. After all, he was taller than Percy. He pulled Percy by his waist to between his legs, and lifted his head diagonally upwards to the right, allowing Percy easy access to his veins.

 

Once again, Percy felt his heart beating rapidly. Being so close to Luke in all his naked glory, Percy felt slight stirrings on his asset, but he ignored it.

 

He sniffed and licked at the offered neck, seeing the blood flowing through those nice veins, and sank his teeth in.

 

“Mhhm…” Percy made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat, with a deep blush on his face, and lustful look, while his mouth was kept busy.

 

As his tongue swept up the last few drops of Luke’s blood, Percy whispered into Luke’s ear. “You taste so good, Luke.”

 

Percy’s breath on his ear and neck, Luke’s hands on Percy’s hips, and Percy’s hard member touching his chest area, all these were driving Luke crazy with desire.

 

When Percy moved backwards, Luke caught his eyes, and noticed his expression looked different. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting, irises glowing red.

 

“Percy?” Luke tried.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Percy replied.

  
“Are you feeling alright?” Luke asked in concern.

 

“Y-Yes, just h-hot and light headed.” Percy answered. “Probably because all my blood has gone south” he joked, looking at his rigid manhood.

 

Then he paused. “Y-You too?”

 

“Wha-?” Luke exclaimed in surprise, staring at his fully erect cock.

 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Please kudos and leave comments!! :)


End file.
